


【居北/朱白】这么大人儿了打个赌不行哦【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *朋友们大纲肉听说过吗。是肉！然而也是大纲！*RPS警告！！居一龙x北宇！*ooc的极致！都是平行世界！跟真人没关系！*毫无逻辑，莫问！我也不知道他们到底打了什么赌！我只是想看居捞斯搞一搞皮皮北！





	【居北/朱白】这么大人儿了打个赌不行哦【R18】

其实白宇觉得他龙哥在床上也有那么点儿沈老师的意思，呃，小说里的沈老师。比如他俩平常都挺小白兔，但是在真办起事儿的时候可真是一点儿也不含糊，而且他龙哥本来力气就比他大。白宇他自小身体就不咋地，工作一累整个人就跟杆儿似的，有时候他怀疑龙哥说不定真能把他空手举起来。  
所以现在是怎么个情况，讲道理白宇他自己也不知道他俩怎么就滚到了床上。  
可能是他俩都喝了酒聊的有点过还打了个小赌。白宇这三瓶必醉的脾性在他喝完第二瓶的时候嘴里就已经开始叽里呱啦的乱跑火车。直到他龙哥真的一把把他扛到了床上，他的背陷到柔软的被子里，朱一龙的手按在了他脑袋的两边，白宇这才大脑重新开始转似的安静下来。  
——小白你认真的？  
朱一龙笑起来睁着他那双卡姿兰大眼睛瞅他，语气里一半的无奈一半的严肃。  
白宇还带着他那副黑框眼镜，被这么一折腾就歪在了鼻梁上。其实老实说白宇他也不知道自己是不是认真的，他仰面躺着有点儿懵。床面软的很，朱一龙的浅笑也软的很，他心底子里升起一下不可说的东西。他嘴巴微张，抬眼瞅着他龙哥，眉头有点蹙——白宇这脸生得这样，只要眉头蹙起来一点儿，看起来就像是个倒八字，就总有点可怜兮兮的感觉。现在不知道是谁更像小白兔了。  
酒后乱性其实基本上来说都是放屁。人真醉糊涂了哪还有脑子考虑什么性不性艹不艹的，睡倒断片的还来不及，所以那些喝完了就擦枪走火的戏码都是本人真有这意。是呗，除非本人真有此意。白宇在脑子里浑浑噩噩的重复这句话，他的眼神有点恍惚，晃晃悠悠的就从他龙哥的眼睛一路移到龙哥的嘴巴上。哇，这嘴巴真精致，想啃上一口。他傻里傻气的想着，然后他就真的鬼使神差的把手挂在朱一龙的脖子上，抬起下巴凑上去就吮住了那张精致的嘴巴了。朱一龙本来还愣了一下想停止这么场闹剧，但是有些事儿吧开始了就收不住，酒精就像是兴奋剂。朱一龙在白宇把舌头伸出来的时候终于忍不住用手托起下头那人的后颈，张嘴回吻他。白宇因为这个回应下意识就叹出一口气，两条温热的舌头立刻就搅在了一块儿。白宇脸上的眼镜有点儿搁人，于是中途不知被谁摘了就随手放在了床柜。白宇的吻技倒是真的不错，细致又勾人，不愧是一天早中晚三次接吻一吻就要20分钟的人。朱一龙没头没脑的想着。喘息顺着他俩的齿缝漏出来，大概是浓情蜜意了，他俩都不自觉的把对方往自己身上带，膝盖相互卡进对方的腿间，一时间擦枪走火不知是无意还是故意的相互厮磨蹭的他俩都闷哼了一声。白宇顺势就把手伸进朱一龙的上衣里一顿乱摸，害得他龙哥只好把他的手捉出来，他俩在这个时候松开了嘴巴。  
白宇笑的鱼尾纹都出来了。他眼神往下飘了飘。  
——龙哥…你都硬了，你是不是对我有意思呀。  
朱一龙一瞬间有点答不上来，然而随即看到了白宇裤子上同样鼓鼓的那一块儿，无奈又好气的笑出一声来。  
——你有资格说我吗？  
白宇听了也没说啥，也不知道是真醉了还是假醉，笑的贼兮兮的伸手就去脱朱一龙的裤子。  
——哥哥我来帮你吧。  
然后被朱一龙一把抓住手腕，白宇的手腕真是有一点太细了。朱一龙想着。  
——唉，老白，愿赌服输，你可别耍赖。

+  
后来他们就在酒店抽屉里翻出了几个避孕套和一瓶润滑剂。

+  
——龙哥我让让你呀。  
白宇皮兮兮的讲。朱一龙差点没把白眼翻到天上去。他没去接白宇的茬，直接就把上过润滑剂的手指戳到了对着他的小穴里，底下的身子跟着就是一个大颤。

+  
那两根手指头在里头探索，一会儿张开了将内里扩张开，一会儿又勾起来在肠壁上轻按。白宇这会儿却是被他弄的满脸通红呼吸里带着喘，他觉得他那未开发的小穴里哪个地方都被他龙哥按过了，他下意识咬了咬嘴唇。  
——龙哥，为啥你这么熟练啊…  
——嗯…  
朱一龙两只大眼睛朝天看了一小会儿，然后返回来落到白宇脸上，这么一小会儿他手上也没停下探索的大业，接着朱一龙咧出一小排牙露出个公式性蒙混过关的表情，  
——我做了点功课。  
——靠！龙哥你……呼…啊！  
白宇抱怨的话才说到一半就给什么刺激的浑身一缩呛出一声叫声，他一把把嘴巴捂住免得漏更多声音出来，两条腿还不可察觉的朝里拢了一小下。  
朱一龙看到了。终于按到点子上了。朱一龙想。  
他往那块凸起上不轻不重的又碾了好几下，下头的大腿肌肉都绷起来了，那根立着的东西也越来越精神，朱一龙看着时机把第三根手指也推进去，捯饬了一番，等到他确定白宇的里面已经足够湿漉漉滑腻腻之后，朱一龙把手指拔出来，下面人突然空了的内穴条件反射的收缩了一下。  
朱一龙回去给自己胀了好一会儿的东西套套子。  
白宇这会儿终于开始觉得头有点晕。他瞅着对面硬邦邦的一大根吞了吞口水。  
不是，这怎么行，虽然他刚才已经吞了三根手指头，但这么大一根怎么能塞进他的屁……  
——嗷！……  
行吧。还没等他脑内咆哮完，那根不可能的东西就没了一小截到他穴里。他一下子整个身子都紧了，他的大叫在最后转了音。  
朱一龙瞧他一副龇牙咧嘴的样子而且底下的确夹的他不行，于是皱眉喘出口气决定停下来顺他乱糟糟的头发。  
——疼吗？  
——疼！当然疼！不信你试试！  
气话没过脑子。他都快疼痿了。只不过在这么一个状态下这声控诉其实也没什么威慑力。朱一龙无奈的叹了口气，伸手把白宇捞起来靠自己身上，又把下巴搁上白宇的肩膀，一只手伸去顺他的背，手掌从瘦的突出的蝴蝶骨一路顺到尾椎，他想着这人是不是又瘦了，伸手摸上去能摸到一溜脊椎骨。  
——小白，放松。  
朱一龙这么说着，同时把空着的那只手伸到下面去按压那紧绷的小穴口。  
白宇在他的动作里不停的呼吸吐气，兜兜转转好一会儿，直到他借着自重和润滑差不多把一整根都吃进去。白宇觉得他都快要通了，戳进来的那根东西满满当当的撑着他的肚子，他现在的整个下半身都有一种不真实的感觉，他这会儿真的是不敢动了，也不敢去看他俩黏一块儿的地方。  
——可以了吗？  
他缓了好一会儿直到他龙哥凑过来柔声细语的问他。  
白宇愣是咬着嘴巴没说话。不是，他不要面子的啊？？  
朱一龙见他没同意但是也没否定，就自动把答案归成了“可以”，二话没说就托着白宇的屁股慢慢动了起来。

+  
后来朱一龙把他翻了个儿膝盖着床整个儿趴着。白宇一边庆幸好哇他龙哥现在看不见他脸了一边又觉得这个撅着屁股的姿势害臊的不行，他把声音全吞肚子里去。

+  
白宇刚想开口说点话就被后头一顶赌的他张口只剩下一个低哽，为了不让声音乱七八糟的跑他咬紧牙攥起拳头，眉头簇成了倒八字的一团。朱一龙在后头箍着他的细腰杆子用力前后推拉一连顶撞了好多下，床被他们这么一折腾就吱呀呀的乱响。他给撞的直往前冲，只好手忙脚乱的往床单被子上一顿乱抓缓冲着以防一不留神把脑袋磕到床柱子上去，下一秒他又被掐着腰狠狠拉回去定在嵌在他屁股里的那根东西上，他整个人都给撞激灵了，他颤的跟什么似的，那两条已经跪了老半天的细腿这会儿软的不行，要不是后头那位正用他80kg的臂力捞着他他恐怕是要给这波突如其来的冲撞艹摊下去。后头的撞击还在响亮的拍着他的屁股，他后来终于憋不住了松开牙就漏出一连串喘音。  
——哥……  
那声音别提有多支离破碎。也不知道是羞耻还是咋的白宇这会儿就着冲撞差不多要把整个脸都埋枕头里去。  
——哥……。  
——…你轻点儿……  
自讨苦吃，他这会儿连脚趾头都卷了起来。  
他这么一说朱一龙还真缓了那么一点儿。他腾出一只手起揉下头那人现在乱糟糟的头发，俯下身凑过去把呼吸全撞在白宇的耳朵上。  
——小白……  
朱一龙用轻轻柔柔几乎叹息的声音喊他，那声音好听的引起他好一阵颤栗，下面跟着也紧了一紧，而还没等的急他耻，朱一龙伸手摸上了他硬挺的东西迅速来回撸动了一下，一个激灵直钻他脑心，他一个大震颤的瞬间朱一龙张嘴就在他的耳廓上咬了一口。  
他立马承受不住颤抖着叫出了一大声。  
靠…靠靠靠靠靠，  
他突然就有点儿憋屈。  
他龙哥是故意的！他一定是有备而来的！！！  
白宇在心里大叫着。

后来也不知道是真被艹上头了还是酒劲又狠了，又或许俩原因都有。白宇他就不管了，而且是真的憋不住了，他爽的一塌糊涂。他张着嘴巴跟着身后深深浅浅的撞击嗷嗷乱叫，他的腿软的跟棉一样了。后来朱一龙大概是怕他这么个姿势太久了会累，就停了一下把他整个人又翻回来面朝上，白宇现在七荤八素的，突然被翻了个面儿脸撞脸的立马就觉得自己的羞耻等级又上了一个档次，他条件反射的用手臂来挡自己的脸，而没多久就给他龙哥推开十指相扣摁在了脑袋旁边。他被折腾的迷迷糊糊的，两条大长腿不由自主的夹在朱一龙的腰上，他眼神恍惚的乱飘，直到热源最后全都挤到下腹挤到他的茎体上。  
——唔……龙哥……龙哥…我就快射了……  
他断断续续的呻吟着。  
——嗯。  
他的龙哥温柔无比的应了一声。  
他就像是得到了许可，他拧紧眉心，腰杆子挺起，腿夹紧了腰颤抖着最终射精。

双双高潮之后他俩赖在床上大喘气，白宇把脑袋蒙在枕头里好久也没讲话。朱一龙喘够了也不知道想到了啥就伸手揉了那一把埋着的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
——龙哥龙哥…  
朱一龙闻声转过头。  
——我以后再也不跟你打赌了…  
然后朱一龙听见那人叽里咕噜的讲话。

-Fin-


End file.
